1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to chip card holders, and particularly to chip card holders used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones use chip cards retained by a holder. Typically, chip card holders are mounted to printed circuit boards by surface mounted technology. However, the process of the surface mounted technology is complicated, and can not easily allow detachment of the chip card holders from printed circuit boards after chip card holders are mounted to printed circuit boards.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art